Seasons
by The Last Leaf
Summary: Zero's moods as the seasons switch.


Disclaimer: Do not own VK.

A/N: I usually do not write about Zero because I prefer other characters. But this is a gift for a lovely girl.

* * *

Spring:

Zero wonders what the point of sprouting green spring was, since everything is going to wither in the winter away anyways.

Everything is going to die one day. So what is the point of living?

Sometimes he tells himself that it is just the natural cycle of time and it is nothing to be afraid of. He tells himself all the time that everyone will fall back into dusts one day.

So will he and so will the gentle Yuki, turning into the dusts that they once were.

As dusts they came, as dusts they will go. Sometimes the difference between human and vampires is just one simple line.

Funny how no matter which path he chooses, there is really no difference in the end.

There is nothing really to be afraid in death, Zero tries to tell himself repeatedly and at times, he almost convinces himself so. There is no room for hope or really, salvation of any kind.

Zero just hates spring… because when she comes with her gentle robes in to the world, for some twisted reason, he begins to hope… that maybe… maybe there is some sort of a rebirth for him.

"Zero!" his gentle salvation calls out to him with sweet flowers and delicious scented air, "Where have you been? I have been looking for you all over!"

Zero shrugs and says, "Just admiring the scenery."

She giggles and replies, "Isn't this spring beautiful? The flowers are blossoming wonderfully this year!"

Zero simply looks at her, and he thinks of death, frightened emotions, and rebirth.

He moves his lips, but no words come out.

But softly, quietly, his answer vibrates into the wind and fades away with no audience…

"Yes…"

She can never hear him anyways.

* * *

Summer:

When he was little, before he was reborn as a monster, Zero's favorite season was summer.

He has always been exceptionally good at physical activities, and he loved running around the countryside in the sun. But sometime he refrained from going outside in the lovely warm sunlight and stayed inside with Ichiru.

Zero loved Ichiru more than he loved the sun, and Ichiru despised the sun because the sun reminded Ichiru of what he was not: He was not Zero.

Zero was always careful not to stare longingly outside the window when they hung around the house during the summer, playing a boring game of chess or simply reading.

But when Ichiru fell sick and his parents took him to the hospital. Zero felt guilty at his neglect of Ichiru which he believed to have caused this horrible sickness, and begged to go with them, but was replied with a firm no. They would travel much faster without another child to take care of.

After a sobbing goodbye, Zero stared outside the window where the warm streams of sunlight filtered down into beautiful patterns on the ground. Despite how melancholy Zero felt at Ichiru's sickness, he suddenly felt a hungry urge pulling at him to break through the window and roll on the soft warm grass. Zero fought with his desire for a moment and finally succumbed to it.

When Zero looked up into the bright blue infinite sky with its lazy drifting clouds, he smiled and wanted this to last forever.

It was the happiest he was all summer..

"Zero, are you okay?" her sympathetic voice asks with concern.

Zero bites his lips with annoyance at the painful rays of light striking against his face. He ducks down under the roof. He can't even bear looking at the sun anymore.

"I just hate summer," Zero murmurs and spins away as he aches to run toward the grassy hills and falls into its cruel embrace.

"I hate summer," Zero whispers angrily and buries his head in his arms. "I hate summer."

Zero looks outside, where he marks the day class student chatting and smiling under the warm sunlight.

He traces their figures silently, and closes his eyes.

* * *

Autumn:

The leaves shrivel up and turn yellow. Zero smells the moist, rotting smell of dying things in the air. He knows that autumn is here.

When his feet crunches through the fallen maple leaves, Zero often finds himself lost in the sad, vivid sceneries.

Autumn is a season that bought Zero many memories that he thought to be dead and buried. He is more irritable and his throat feels uncomfortably dry, a symptom he tries to convince himself that it is just the dry cold air flushing down his patched throat. It is something pitiful, what he is doing to himself, utterly pathetic, but sometimes, he needs to hold on to that thin thread of false sanity or else that horrifying madness would overwhelm him and sink him under.

Even Yuki notices his impatience during those months following the heated summer for she follows him around like a lost puppy and asks him if he is alright.

Sometimes Zero just wants to break down and confess to her everything he feels, but he can't. She does not understand him. No matter how close they seem, there will always be a short but impossible distance between them. Yuki does not understand him. She wants to, but it is beyond her comprehension.

Zero guesses that it can be refer to as an exquisite sort of artistic difference.

She sees him as alive, and he sees himself dead.

* * *

Winter:

His life was destroyed during winter, where white snow drifted down and flowers didn't bloom.

Yet the most vivid image that haunted his dreams is the flowering cherry blossom tree, bloodily brilliant against the silvery snow. Its soft palette of pink petals, torn from its roots, fluttered in the wind and brushed past him.

Then the stink of sickening blood thickened in the air, and Zero wakes in cold sweat.

When he was younger, he would wake to her soft breaths echoing softly by him and her gentle hands lingering on his forehand.

She calmed him down just being there and knowing that there is someone here with him, and he would often gaze onto her kind face until he would fall back into a choking darkness again.

During the winter, the days are shorter and the nights stretch eternally in the sky. Sometimes Zero feels as if the darkness was swallowing him up, because as the days inched near anniversary of the moment his life as a human finished, his thirst for blood makes his throat gasp in pain, and the monster of his desire thrashes wildly inside of him.

Sometimes when he feels as if he is about to lose to that evil creature, her voice would echo in his head and he would regain conscious.

Zero didn't know when or how, but throughout the years they spent together, she has become more to him than a friend. She was his salvation, his hope, and his thread of life.

He knows she loves another. It is not easily forgotten. The one that she speaks sweetly to is not him. The one that she blushes at is not him. The one that she watches with the utmost adoration is not him.

But sometimes, just sometimes, when she gazes at him with warm, brown pupils so overflow with dedicated love and gentle concern, Zero pretends that the one she loves is him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
